


Who Watches the Watcher

by anonymousdaredevils



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Community: daredevilkink, Dom/sub, F/M, Good BDSM Etiquette, Hand Feeding, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Danny, Threesomes of a sort, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousdaredevils/pseuds/anonymousdaredevils
Summary: As Danny and Colleen's relationship progresses, Colleen notices aspects of Danny's sexuality that she wants to encourage him to explore.  Fortunately, they have three superpowered friends (and one super-awesome nurse) who are more than willing to lend a hand.





	1. Luke and Claire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under the title Colleen's Boy for the Daredevil Kinkmeme. 
> 
> The prompt: Danny is the sub to Doms Luke, Matt, and Jessica. Possibly involves chastity belts, puppy play, hand feeding, kinbaku, and spanking.
> 
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/9046.html?thread=17685334#cmt17685334
> 
> Er...I actually only incorporated two of the suggested kinks.

Colleen likes to watch. She likes watching Danny's eyes widen when she takes off her clothes. She likes watching him shudder when she touches him. She likes watching his face as he comes.

When Claire's boyfriend gets out of jail, she jokingly says they should go on a double date. Colleen wonders if Danny even remembers the concept of double dating, and says yes. Luke, it turns out, is not only _gorgeous_ , but he's funny and polite, and he keeps making eyes at Danny.

Colleen likes watching that, too.

Danny catches on to it, and blushes when Luke says something directly to him. Claire just smiles and sips at her beer like it's a victory. Colleen tries to ask a question with her eyes, and Claire just raises her eyebrows mischievously. Then, when they get the check, Claire's the one who says they should keep going.

Claire is still living with her mom, so Colleen volunteers Danny's brand-new penthouse. Danny smiles and blushes, and squeezes Colleen's hand in his. At the penthouse, Claire whispers something into Luke's ear, and he smiles, and five minutes later, he has his hand on Danny's thigh. His eyes flick to Colleen, asking for permission, and she decides that yes, this is something she'd like to see.

Luke kisses Danny in front of Claire and Colleen, and that's when it gets... If Colleen were describing it to a friend, they'd get the impression that it got weird. But it's not weird. There, in that room, with Luke and Danny and Claire, it feels like the most natural thing in the world.

She watches Luke take Danny's clothes off. Danny's still shy about sex, and she'd thought it was inexperience that led him to ask her to tell him what to do, but when Luke tells him to get on the bed and spread his legs, Colleen sees the look on Danny's face. The look of _relief_ , that someone else is in charge, that he doesn't have to be in control. She sidles up to Luke, brushing her hand over his bare chest (because, really, she has the chance right now to touch Luke Cage's bare skin, and she's only human).

"He likes being told what to do," she says.

Luke smiles down at her, and cups her face with his hand. He kisses her gently.

"You want in on this?" he says.

"No. I like to watch," she says.

She and Claire settle themselves on the bed, side by side, as Luke orders Danny onto his knees. Danny glances at Colleen, smiling a little, looking a little dazed, as Luke fingers him open, and Colleen leans forward to kiss him.

"That's my boy," she whispers. "You gonna be good for Luke?"

"Of course," he says.

She strokes his hair, letting him lean his head on her thigh as Luke strips. She gives Claire a wide-eyed look when she sees the size of Luke's cock, and Claire just gives her a smug nod and grin.

"He knows what to do with it, too," she says, waggling her eyebrows.

"I'm not a piece of meat," Luke says.

"Yes, you are. A pretty, pretty piece of meat," Claire says. She crawls up on her knees and kisses Luke. When she's done, she smacks Danny's ass, and Colleen notes the gasp and shiver that run through Danny's body.

"Did you like that?" Colleen coos, stroking his hair.

"I, uh, I don't know..." Danny stammers.

"Shh, it's OK, just relax, and Luke's going to take good care of you," she says softly, filing away the information for a later date.

"Damn right he is," Claire says, and Luke arches an eyebrow at her as he rolls on a condom.

"How's he like it?" Luke says, looking at Colleen. She looks down at Danny's head cradled in her lap, and runs her fingers through the blond curls.

"Hard," she says, tugging at his hair. She can see the shiver running down his spine.

"Yes, ma'am," Luke says.

He pushes in, and Danny moans, burying his face against Colleen's thigh. And Luke starts to fuck him in earnest, hard, just like Colleen asked. Her mouth waters when she watches Luke's cock pumping into Danny's ass, and she's wet between her legs, and Danny is making noises that are closer to what he sounds like when they spar than when they make love.

"Is that good, Danny?" she whispers, tugging at his hair.

"Yeah - yes, Lord of Light, yes," he gasps.

And Luke is reaching around, stroking him, and he comes with a shout, shuddering as Luke keeps fucking him, until he's reduced to a mewling mess, clinging to Colleen, pressing his face against her and moaning into her thigh. Luke comes, bending over Danny, pressing himself against Danny's back, and Colleen is sure she's never seen anything hotter.

Danny is barely able to move, so she wraps him in her arms as Luke and Claire leave discreetly, Luke and Colleen sharing a conspiratorial look and a smile. Claire just flashes a thumbs up before she grabs Luke by the hand and leads him out.

Danny is smiling faintly as Colleen holds him.

"Did you like that?" she whispers, stroking his hair.

He chuckles, and kisses her.

"I feel guilty," he says.

"Why?"

"You didn't get to have any fun."

"Believe me, I had plenty fun," she says, and she kisses the tip of his nose. "I like watching."

"I liked you watching."

He's sleepy, his head heavy on her shoulder, but she has to ask.

"Do you want to do it again, sometime?" she says.

"Yeah...but only if you're watching."

She smiles and kisses his forehead. She has so many ideas...


	2. Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned over on the kink meme that originally, the structure of the story was one chapter per Defender, but...Luke. Luke gets two, for no reason other than I really like him and Danny. :)

Colleen invites Luke and Claire over for tea at the dojo soon after the first...she'll call it a date. They sit in her kitchen, her, Luke, Claire, and Danny, and try to negotiate their arrangement. Try, because Danny still finds it hard to articulate what he wants.

"It's OK," Colleen says, squeezing his hand. "We'll take it slow."

"Don't want to hold you back," Danny says.

"Trust me, I'm going to enjoy slow a lot."

Danny grins and kisses her. When he pulls away, Claire has her arms around Luke's bicep, and they're beaming like proud...doms?

"OK!' Colleen says, brushing her hair back behind her ear. "What about when Claire spanked you, do you want to do more of that?"

"Oh, gotta put the brakes on that one," Luke says, holding up his hand. "Not into spanking, over here."

"Oh, sorry."

"Nah, it's OK, just...not my thing. Kinda not sexy when you know you could accidentally break someone's pelvis in two if you're not careful."

"Point taken," Colleen says, her voice a little higher than usual.

Once the negotiations are done, Luke leans on the table and looks Colleen in the eye.

"Ask you a question?" he says.

"Sure."

"Why do you need me? You seem to have a pretty good handle on this."

Colleen looks at Danny and thinks of the times she's seen him vulnerable and hurt and helpless. She doesn't want that kind of power over him.

"I just like to watch," she says. "Plus, I get to see _you_ naked."

Claire laughs, and Luke grins.

"Fair enough," Luke says.

Sex toys are expensive (or at least, the good ones are), and Colleen's still pretty broke, so Danny gives her a few hundred dollars for supplies. A cheerful sales associate talks her through various products, and Colleen tries not to faint when the final total is tallied up. When she gets home, she snaps a photo of her haul and sends it to Luke.

He texts back, "Sweet Christmas. Did you buy the whole store?"

She sends him a smiley face emoji. Then she sends him an eggplant, a peach, and a question mark.

He texts her, "Butt plug. Call me when you get to Danny's, I'll talk you through it."

She texts back, "I know how to use a butt plug."

He texts back, "It's what you do after."

Colleen grins and heads over to Danny's. When she pours out the bag on the bed, Danny has trouble talking for a full minute. She cups his face in her hands.

"Is it too much? Do you want to slow down?" she says.

"No! No, it's...I can't believe you did all this for me."

She kisses him. "We're getting something out of this, too." She picks up the box with the butt plug. "Now, I need you to wash this before we use it. Lady at the store said soap and water was fine."

"OK," he says, grinning, and he leans in to kiss her again before he bounds away to the bathroom.

When he gets back, Colleen calls Luke and puts him on speaker.

"Hey guys," comes Luke's voice. "Danny, you seen what Colleen got?"

"Yeah...It's a lot," Danny says, leaning over the phone.

"We're just gonna start with the plug tonight. Colleen, I assume there's lube somewhere in that pile?"

"Got it right here," she says, picking up the bottle.

"OK, Danny, you're gonna do all the work tonight. Take off your pants and kneel on the bed."

Danny obeys, and tosses Colleen a little grin.

"Colleen, he in position?" Luke says.

"He's being good," she says.

"Good. Danny I want you to slick up the plug. Use lots of lube."

Danny does as he's told.

"OK, it's really slick," Danny says.

"Good. Now put it in. Slowly."

Colleen resists the temptation to slip her hand between her legs as she watches Danny push the plug in, starting to pant a little, until he groans with satisfaction.

"It's in," he says, his voice a little shaky.

"Good. Colleen, he being good for you?"

"He's being very good."

"So, I'm gonna be there in about an hour with dinner - Danny, until I get there, you're going to run through your katas. Colleen's going to make sure they're _perfect_."

"Yes, Luke," Danny says.

"See ya in an hour."

If there's one thing Colleen can say about K'un-Lun, it's that it taught Danny _discipline_. His forms are perfect, even though he's sweating and she can see him getting hard inside his sweatpants. His breath hitches minutely, but his movements never waver.

Luke arrives with Ethiopian food for dinner. He stares appreciatively at Danny's figure before Colleen grabs his attention by taking the bag of food from him.

"Beer?" she says.

"Sure," he says, sounding a little dazed. "Danny, stop," he says, a little louder, and Danny freezes in position. Luke goes to him, and wraps a big hand around the back of Danny's head to kiss him. "You been good for Colleen?"

"Yes."

"Good. Come over to the couch, we'll have dinner."

Colleen puts the bag of food on the coffee table and offers Luke one of the bottles of beer in her hand, before settling into the armchair opposite.

"On your knees," Luke says gently, and Danny kneels next to him. Luke opens one of the styrofoam containers, and tears off a piece of injera. He opens another container, and uses the piece to pick up bits of meat and vegetable. "Thought you might like this, since I don't think there are a lot of Ethiopian restaurants in K'un-Lun. And, well..." Luke holds out the small packet of food, and Danny opens his mouth, taking it from Luke's hand. "You did say you wanted to try that."

Danny swallows.

"Thank you," he says.

Luke strokes his hair as Colleen tears off some injera for herself.

"So where's Claire?" she says, as naturally as possible when one hot man is hand feeding another hot man on his knees.

"Helping a friend. He got himself hurt and won't go to the hospital. Apparently happens a lot."

"What does he do?"

"Claire won't say. But reading between the lines, I think he's Daredevil."

"Seriously?" Colleen watches Danny lick oil off of Luke's fingers, then shakes herself back to the conversation. "Does Claire have some sort of vigilante magnet, or something?"

"Or something," Luke says, tipping his beer bottle to Danny's lips. He brushes a trickle away with his thumb.

"Why don't we help him?" Danny says, surprising both Colleen and Luke. They share a look, and both shrug. They never said Danny couldn't talk.

"He's got a point," Colleen says, scooping up some food in her injera. "I mean, I've seen the videos, I don't think he's any better than Danny or me. And you're..." She waves her hand up and down.

Luke laughs. "I'll see if Claire can make an introduction."

They keep the conversation casual through dinner, as Luke feeds Danny bite by bite, and Colleen can swear she can feel her nipples stiffening under her shirt. When they're done, Luke strokes Danny's face.

"Think it's time to take that plug out," he says.

Danny nods, and shimmies out of his sweatpants. He bends over, presenting his ass to Luke, but Luke just grins.

"Nah, told you, you're doing all the work tonight. Go ahead."

Danny looks up at Colleen, big blue eyes making her melt at the sheer need in them. He reaches behind and tugs. It takes a few tries, but he gets the plug out.

"Hey, Colleen, you get condoms in your haul today?" Luke says, stroking Danny's ass.

"Sure." She starts to get up, but he waves her down.

"Danny can get them."

Danny's off like a shot, and Colleen barely has time to take a sip of beer and grin at Luke before he's back, tearing the box open and offering the strip to Luke.

"Good boy," Luke says. "C'mere." Danny straddles his lap, and Luke guides his hands down. "Go on." Danny unzips Luke's fly and reaches in, pulling out Luke's cock and stroking it. Luke leans back, hands behind his head, and gives Danny directions to put on the condom, to mount him, to ride him. Colleen discreetly checks to see if she's drooling as she watches, before she leaves her seat and settles on the arm of the couch for a better view. Danny's leg muscles move under his skin, moving him up and down on Luke's cock. Luke looks over at her, and he deliberately runs a hand over Danny's chest, over the Iron Fist symbol branded there, and she hears herself make a sound that's half desire and half satisfaction.

Luke comes first, and he tells Danny to stop. He grips Danny's waist, and literally lifts him off his cock, laying him down on the couch with his head between Colleen's feet.

"That was great, Danny, you were so good," Luke says softly as he strokes Danny's cock. Colleen leans down to touch his face, and he turns into her touch, licking at her thumb as it drifts across his lips. It only takes him a moment to come.

"You want me to stay?" Luke says as he washes his hands while Colleen fetches a washcloth.

"It's OK. I can take it from here," she says, going back to where Danny is naked and dazed on the couch.

"I love you," Danny whispers as she gently cleans up the mess on his skin.

"I love you too," she says.

"You're amazing." He reaches out, pulling her down for a kiss. "So are you!" he calls to where Luke is putting on his jacket by the door.

"Back at you," Luke says fondly. "See you later."


	3. Matt

Danny likes being hit.

It's not so surprising, really. He'd said, he only comes alive in a fight. And when Colleen spars with him, he does come alive, beautiful and elegant, taking what she can dish out and turning it back on her.

In bed, she tries slapping his ass once or twice, and it's satisfying when he shudders, but Colleen isn't sure she's willing to go down that road. She has too many visions, of men with bloody faces, of bones breaking under her fists. She can't hurt Danny. She won't let herself.

Claire introduces them to Daredevil, who turns out to know more about the Hand than Danny or Claire, and has the most beautiful ass Colleen has ever seen. Seriously, that ass belongs in a museum. She never considered herself an ass girl before (she's all about the abs and pecs...and tattoos), but the one attached to Matt Murdock would convert a saint.

Colleen tears her eyes away while they're waiting to ambush some Hand operatives, and meets Danny's gaze. He grins, and nods at Matt's ass. She grins back.

A sheltered boy from K'un-Lun has no chance against the beauty of Matt Murdock and his behind.

But she has no thoughts about Matt's butt when she watches him whale on the one Hand ninja still conscious. One of Nobu's (now Kirigi's) sect, who Bakuto had always said were dangerous fanatics. Colleen is getting to know first hand how fanatical they are, since none of them are willing to give up information, even with Daredevil landing punches left and right. Colleen watches Matt, and thinks of a cage, the way the thrill had travelled through her when she'd had the power. When Matt uncurls from the prone body beneath him, she sees the same satisfaction she's felt inside herself.

It's not often one meets a kindred spirit.

Danny's shy around Matt, Colleen notices. Shy, the same way he was on that first date with Claire and Luke, and Colleen lets an idea germinate over a few days as they work together, before she voices it to Danny. He agrees, enthusiastically, kissing her and telling her she's the best girlfriend in the world.

Colleen gets Matt's number off Claire, and asks him out for a drink. He shows up in a t-shirt and jeans, and _fuck_ , that t-shirt should be illegal. She can see his abs through it.

She gets a few beers into him before she broaches the topic.

"I don't know if you know about...me and Danny, and...Luke and Claire?" she says.

He grins. "You're all...polyamorous? Together?"

"That's one way to put it," she says. "It's...a little more complicated than just that."

He cocks his head, and she wants to pluck those red glasses off his face to see his expression. "Complicated."

"It's more about kink," she says. "Danny has needs, and I'm not able to fulfill them."

"What kind of needs?" he says, and she doesn't think she's imagining that his voice has gone a little breathy.

"Danny's still exploring. About sex. And we've found...that he's very submissive, and enjoys some BDSM play."

"Oh," Matt says, not hiding a grin behind the beer glass as he sips.

"But there are some things Luke's not willing to do, which is entirely his prerogative, but Danny and I were talking, and wondering if you might have some...experience?"

Matt shrugs. "Why would you think that?"

"You go out in a gimp suit," she says.

"Point taken." Matt leans forward. "What's he interested in?"

She tells him. He comes over to the dojo, and they negotiate with Danny. Then, a few days later, Matt brings takeout and a gym bag, and they sit in Colleen's tiny apartment, eating dinner and feeling the tension build, until Matt helps Colleen put the dirty dishes in the sink, and tells Danny to take off his clothes and get on his knees in the middle of the dojo.

Matt opens his bag, and lays out a crop, a paddle, a cane, and a flogger.

"Just so everyone's clear, green means go, yellow means pause and discuss, red means stop completely," Matt says.

"You're very thorough," Colleen says.

"I had a bad teacher. She didn't believe in safewords, which is how I learned how important they are," Matt says. He runs his hand over Danny's hair. "Danny?"

"Green is go, yellow is pause and discuss, red is stop," Danny says.

"Good," Matt says. "Remember, this is supposed to be fun. If you're not enjoying it, you safeword. And that goes for you, too Colleen."

"I know," she says.

"Good. Danny grab the arms of the dummy."

Danny obeys, stretching his arms up so that his back and ass are completely open to Matt. Matt kisses the top of his head as he nudges Danny's knees apart with his toe.

"Let's start with the crop," he says. "Ten, on your ass. Count them."

Matt has exceptional aim, not just for a blind man. Colleen has a vague idea of how his senses work, but he manages to never hit Danny in the same spot twice, each hit expanding red across Danny's pale skin. Colleen can see Danny's cock starting to respond as he counts five hits. At five, Matt turns to her and grins, and takes off his t-shirt.

"Quite a show," Colleen manages, taking him in, all muscles and scars.

"All for you," he says, before he hits Danny again.

Danny has that look on his face, the one of relief mixed with ecstasy, and Colleen wants to kiss him and wrap him in her arms, and tell him that everything is going to be OK. Every time Matt hits him, he goes deeper into that space, a little dazed at the pleasure.

When Matt reaches ten strikes, he carefully puts the crop down and pulls Danny's head back by the hair, kissing him.

"Color," he says.

"Green," Danny says.

"Colleen?" Matt says.

"Green," she says.

"I'm going to use the flogger next," Matt says. Danny nods.

"He nodded," she says, because she's not sure how much Matt can tell. "I'm saying yes, too."

"Twenty, I think," Matt says as he picks up the flogger. "Danny?"

"Yes, Matt."

"Count."

He hits Danny's shoulder once, and Danny hisses before he says, "One."

"Yellow," Matt says.

"What? Why?" Danny says.

"You sounded different," Matt says. "Was that OK? Are you still enjoying it?"

Danny rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I'm still enjoying it."

"I can attest that his boner has not flagged," Colleen says.

Matt laughs. "OK, then. Colors?"

"Green," Danny says.

"Green," Colleen says.

"Green," Matt whispers as he brings the flogger down on Danny's other shoulder.

By twelve, Colleen can see his erection in his jeans. By eighteen, she's tempted to blow him herself. At twenty, he kneels behind Danny and runs his hand over Danny's abused skin, making him hiss. 

"Enough, Danny?" he whispers. "More? Or do you want me to fuck you?"

Danny groans, leaning his head back. Matt puts his arms around him, letting him rest his head on Matt's shoulder.

"Danny, you need to say it," Matt says softly.

"I want you to fuck me," Danny says.

"Good." Colleen watches Matt roll his hips against Danny's ass, and wishes she were between them.

Matt pulls Danny down from where he's gripping the arms of the dummy, flipping him so that his beaten back is against the tatami. Colleen tosses him the bottle of lube, and he snatches it out of the air without turning his head. Colleen sighs as Matt starts fingering Danny open, and Danny cries out as his back rubs against the rough mats, but doesn't say a word.

"You sure you don't want to come in?" Matt says, pulling his fingers out of Danny.

"I just like to watch," Colleen says, tearing open the condom packet and handing the condom to Matt. He rolls it on, and pushes into Danny, pulling Danny's legs up onto his shoulders. Colleen kneels with Danny's head between her thighs, and he reaches up to grip her hand as Matt fucks him hard on the floor. Matt comes first, bending over Danny's body, kissing the Iron Fist brand lazily. He works his way down until he's sucking Danny, who moans and writhes until he comes. Matt lifts his head, and smiles at Colleen.

"Danny?" he whispers. "How are you?"

"Green," Danny mumbles.

Colleen smiles. She leans over Danny's body, and kisses Matt, tasting Danny's cum on his lips.

"Let's do this again," she says.

"Green," Matt says.

"Green," Danny says, between them.


	4. Jessica

Jessica Jones is not an easy woman to like. She's surly, sarcastic, defensive, and basically an asshole. At least, until she decides that you're hers to protect. Once that happens, Jessica Jones will literally move mountains for you. While still being an asshole.

An asshole who can make Danny grin dopily after she's insulted him.

"I've never met a woman like her," he confesses to Colleen.

"What, they didn't have strong women in K'un-Lun?" she says.

"I didn't mean _strong_. You're strong. So's Claire, and Joy. But Jessica's..."

"An asshole?"

"Yeah," and there's that grin again, "but not, you know, in a bad way."

They don't talk about it again for another few weeks, while they're investigating the Hand and Midland Circle and IGH. Until Danny rolls over in bed.

"I want to tell you something," he says.

"Sure."

"I've been thinking...you keep saying I need to ask for what I want."

"Yeah, of course."

"I think...I've been thinking about this a lot, and it's OK if you're not comfortable with it, but I wanted to tell you, and -"

"Danny," she says, cutting him off, "you know that there's no harm in asking for anything." That had been a central tenet of their relationship - no harm in asking.

"I want Jessica to dom me. Same as Luke and Claire, or Matt."

Colleen takes a deep breath.

"Sorry," Danny says, "forget it, just an idea."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you having sex with another woman," Colleen says calmly. "And I mean it - I'm _not sure_. Can I think about it?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Danny puts his arm around her. "All the time you need."

Colleen takes a week to mull it over. She can't help feeling a little jealous that Danny wants to have sex with Jessica, who looks like a supermodel. A grouchy, drunk supermodel, who Danny likes and is attracted to, but who he doesn't love. It's Colleen he loves.

"So what do you want Jessica to do to you?" she says over breakfast. Danny chokes on his tea, spraying it everywhere, and Colleen laughs, and yes, she made the right call.

Jessica pre-empts them when they stop by her office to ask her.

"Let me guess," she says, "you're sleeping with Matt and Luke, and you want me to join in."

"How did you know?" Danny says, his eyes wide.

Jessica tilts her head incredulously. "Please," she says derisively. "Anyway, me and Luke got history, not going there again." She pauses. "Even if it would mean seeing Matt naked."

"We're not actually proposing an orgy," Colleen says, trying not to laugh at the look on Danny's face.

"Coulda fooled me."

"It's more of a one-on-one arrangement..."

By the time Danny and Colleen have explained their...relationship to Luke and Claire and Matt, Jessica is leaning back in her chair, one foot braced against the desk.

"So where would I fit into this?" she says, the corner of her mouth tilting up.

Danny and Colleen share a glance and a smile, before launching into their pitch to Jessica.

Thankfully, she says yes.

They set a date for a few days later, and Jessica asks for an inventory of Danny and Colleen's sex toys. The day before the date, she tells Colleen which ones to lay out for when she arrives.

"Don't let Danny see," her text says.

Colleen smiles and bundles them together in a towel while Danny is in the kitchen.

Jessica is late, and waltzes in without an apology.

"You, bedroom, naked on the bed," she snaps, pointing at Danny, and Colleen feels that little thrill she always gets when a scene starts. "You're gonna watch?" Jessica says, looking at Colleen.

"Always," Colleen says.

Jessica nods, but she's frowning a little. "You're not gonna try to jump in, are you?"

"This is your show. That's the point."

"OK." Jessica squares her shoulders. "Just don't...judge my ass, OK?"

"I'm sure you've got a great ass."

Jessica snorts and heads to the bedroom, Colleen trailing after her. Danny is naked on the bed, and Colleen settles herself onto one corner of it at the foot. Jessica crosses her arms, looking at Danny.

"Where are they?" she says.

"Bedside table," Colleen says, nodding towards the towel-wrapped bundle. Jessica lifts a corner, and Danny turns his head to watch.

"Did I say you could move?" Jessica barks.

"No, Jessica," he says, his head snapping back to centre.

"Next time you look without permission, I'll blindfold you. Eyes on the ceiling." Jessica lifts the towel again, unrolling the bundle. She withdraws the set of cuffs from the towel and sets about cuffing Danny to the bed, until he's spreadeagled, his eyes never leaving the ceiling.

Bondage was the first thing Danny wanted to try with Jessica; neither Luke nor Matt are interested in it. Jessica had agreed readily.

Jessica climbs onto the bed, straddling Danny's spread thighs, and scrapes her nails over his chest.

"Eyes on me," she orders, and Danny obeys her. She pinches his nipple, and he gasps, his cock hardening in front of her. She leans over, cupping his jaw with her hand. "So, you've been letting Luke and Matt fuck you."

"Yes, Jessica."

"You like it?"

"Yes, Jessica."

She snorts a little, and Colleen can't see her face from this angle.

"Let's make sure you don't miss them," she says, her voice low and dangerous. She sits up and reaches across to the bundle on the bedside table. Underneath her, Danny glances at Colleen, looking dazed and happy. "Hey!" Jessica snaps. "What did I say about looking?"

"Not to look without permission. Jessica."

"Where did I tell you to look?"

"At you, Jessica."

"Where did you look?"

"At Colleen, Jessica."

"What did I say would happen if you looked without permission?"

"You'd blindfold me, Jessica."

Jessica nods and reaches over, pulling the blindfold out of the bundle. She holds it up, a thin black strip dangling from one hand.

"What do you say, Danny?"

"I'm sorry, Jessica," he says softly.

"'Course you are." She ties the blindfold over his eyes, then sits back, running her nails down his chest again. Colleen crosses her legs tightly. "Where was I, Danny, before you interrupted me?"

"You said...you said...you didn't want me to miss Matt and Luke."

"Right. Damn straight." She leans across again, flipping the towel down, since Danny won't be able to see what's on the bedside table any more. She picks up the set of beads and the bottle of lube, and climbs off Danny's lap. "Since I don't have the equipment to fuck your ass, we'll just have to fill it with something else." She's slathering lube on the beads, then positioning them between Danny's legs. She pushes the first one in, and Danny moans. "So, tell me, do you come just from being fucked?"

"No - no, Jessica."

Colleen has seen Danny being penetrated many times by now, with toys and cocks and fingers, but it's never been this... _exposed_ before. She can see the way the muscle resists each bead, then stretches to accommodate it as Jessica pushes. Danny moans and writhes with every one. Then Jessica tugs, and three come out, making him shout, and Jessica sighs.

"Guess you really liked those," she drawls, and pushes. She plays with him like that, fucking his ass with the beads until Danny's whimpering, tugging at the cuffs as he writhes, and his cock is rock hard. Colleen would desperately like to ride him right now, but she promised Jessica she would only observe.

Jessica's eyes narrow as she pushes the last bead into Danny. He's panting, and arches his back when Jessica runs a finger up the length of his cock.

"Here's the deal," she says. She reaches over him to pick up the remote control, and clicks it. Colleen can hear the quiet buzzing as the vibrator inside the bead starts. Danny cries out. "You come before I do, I'll slap your cock and balls." Danny whimpers. "You make me come first, I'll fuck you and let you come. Understood?"

"Yes, Jessica," he pants.

"Good." Jessica climbs off the bed and strips off her jeans and underwear without any ceremony. She climbs on top of Danny, and Colleen sneaks a look at her ass. It is, objectively, quite lovely; Colleen can't think why Jessica would be self-conscious about it. Jessica crawls up Danny's body until she's straddling his face, gripping his hair. "Show me what Colleen's taught you."

Colleen watches as Jessica rides Danny's face, and thinks of the many times _she's_ had his mouth between her legs. Awkward and slow, at first, but if there's one thing Danny Rand is, it's a fast learner. And he'd smiled when he'd made her come, and told her she was beautiful.

Colleen sees Danny's cock straining between his legs, wet at the tip now, his hips shifting a little against the vibrations. Jessica is panting now, and Colleen resists the temptation to shove her hand down her pants and try to match Jessica. She watches as Jessica grinds down on Danny's face, and as the orgasm ripples through her. Still panting a little, Jessica climbs off Danny, and looks him over. The lower half of his face is wet and shiny, but there is no telltale splatter of come on his belly. She leans over and strokes his cock.

"Good boy," she says, and Danny, even in his distracted state, seems to shiver at the words. Or it might be the vibrator. "Somebody deserves a reward."

She rolls a condom onto him and mounts him, riding him hard enough that the bed creaks ominously beneath them. Danny has been reduced to only vowel sounds, but what he lacks in articulation he makes up for in volume, until he's shaking so hard it looks like the cuffs are the only things keeping him on the bed. Jessica, sweaty and flushed, holds up the vibrator remote, and clicks. The buzzing stops, and Danny goes limp under her.

"What do you say, Danny?" Jessica says.

"Thank you, Jessica," he whispers.

He barely moves as Jessica climbs off him and nods to Colleen.

"All yours, now," she says, picking up her jeans and underwear and heading to the bathroom.

Colleen gently unbuckles the cuffs and unties the blindfold. Danny blinks up at her with sleepy blue eyes, and lets her pull the beads out of him and wipe down his face and between his legs. Jessica emerges fully dressed, and gives them a once over as Colleen is cleaning him up.

"That was..." she starts. "Yeah. Call me, if you want to do it again. You know," she says awkwardly.

"Yeah," Colleen says. She smiles at Jessica.

" _Thank you_ , Jess," Danny says earnestly.

Colleen isn't sure what look flits across Jessica's face at that.

"Any time," Jessica says curtly, and she turns on her heel and leaves.

Colleen turns back to Danny, who is curling on his side, pulling her down onto the bed. He strokes her cheek, smiling faintly.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers.

Colleen smiles and kisses his nose. "So are you."


	5. Colleen

The truth is, they're violent people living violent lives. One could argue that they didn't ask for this. Danny never asked to be dropped in K'un-Lun, Luke never asked to be experimented on, Matt and Jessica never asked for the accidents that made them what they are. Claire never asked to find an unconscious vigilante in a dumpster. And all Colleen wanted was a place to belong, and instead, she's fighting a war against the people who had taken her in.

Somewhere, in the wall-to-wall fighting that defines their lives, Danny finds peace in submission, in giving up control to people who care about him. And Colleen watches, and holds onto those moments of peace, storing them up in her memory to remind herself that they're not just weapons to be wielded.

Danny falls back on the bed, smearing blood on the sheets underneath him. The battle took a lot out of all of them, and Danny had to channel his chi to heal himself from some pretty bad wounds. He hasn't even bothered to take off his pants, just lies there.

"You should take a shower," Colleen says, unzipping her hoodie. It's been slashed in two or three places, and Claire had to dress the wounds underneath. Luke had made a comment about not being the only one needing new clothes.

Danny moans diffidently, waving an arm vaguely.

Colleen stretches after she takes off her sweatpants, standing there in her bra and underwear. She feels restless, the adrenaline from the fight still coursing through her, and she thinks that she'll do almost anything to take off the edge. Fight or fuck, she doesn't really care.

Of course, this is normal after a big fight. Danny's exhausted, and Colleen's frisky. Story of her life.

Danny's still lying on the bed when she gets back from taking a shower, and she swats him, forcing him out of bed.

"C'mon, I'm not sleeping with you smelling like a...sweaty...bodybuilder...type," she tries.

"Yeah, yeah," Danny mumbles, stumbling into the bathroom.

She listens to him turn on the water as she tosses her towel onto a chair, and briefly considers following him in. She smiles as she remembers two mornings ago, when he'd gotten on his knees in the shower and hooked one of her legs over his shoulder as he licked and sucked at her clit.

She holds onto that moment as she climbs into bed naked, and slips her hand between her legs, remembering the feel of Danny's tongue there.

Then her memory shifts to another, to Danny holding her from behind, fingers on her nipples as she leaned her head back onto his shoulder. She lets her free hand drift across her breasts, teasing her nipples into stiffness.

She lets herself sink deeper into those moments of peace. We're not weapons, or monsters, or things. We're people who care about each other.

She remembers Danny, pinned between Luke and Claire, Luke's cock impaling him from beneath as Claire rode him.

She remembers Danny on his knees with Matt's cock in his mouth, red marks scattered on his back and ass.

She remembers Danny tied up at Jessica's feet, whimpering around the ball gag as Jessica clicked the vibrating cock ring to a new setting.

She hears the water turn off, and she slows the strokes of her hand. After a minute, Danny emerges, and freezes in the doorway when he sees her. She meets his eyes, and smiles, working her hand faster again.

"Colleen -" he starts.

"Shh," she says, panting. "You don't need to do anything. Just watch."

She stops fighting back the sounds of pleasure, and moans as she feels her orgasm building. She can feel Danny's eyes on her, and she can imagine how she looks to him, and the thought makes her even wetter. She opens her eyes and looks at him, at the look of awe and lust on his face, and she cries out, shuddering.

She feels the bed shift under him as he gets in next to her, and opens her eyes as he strokes her face. His hand drifts over her skin reverently, before he leans down to kiss her.

"I love you," he whispers.

"Love you too."

He settles down next to her, and she turns so that he's spooning her, and lets herself drift off to sleep. The restlessness is fading, her craving satisfied.

Moments of peace. She likes to watch, to store them up and treasure them. And sometimes, she likes to be watched, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! This was a fun little fic, and a huge thank you to the OP from the kink meme, who has been super-supportive through the whole process!


End file.
